A Kitten's Broken Car
by CaptainNo1LykesUrFace
Summary: Mia has a few car problems and from that sprouts something unexpected


Mia kicked the tire of her car roughly, cursed and glared at the hunk of metal. Her car, now buried under at least three feet of snow had been acting up the past week. She had been using the very unreliable public transportation system and walking, lots and lots of walking. However when the forecast called for a huge snow storm she figured she'd rather use the car and hope it worked then get stuck outside with no vehicle. Well her car got her to work, but it wasn't getting her home. She looked around the parking lot, the only thing besides her footprints in the snow were a few street lights. She sighed and looked at the office building, maybe she could use a phone inside to call someone, maybe Grossberg would give her a ride home. The wind whipped her face and her scarf began to unravel, she clenched it against her face and pushed back towards the office doors.

She pulled out her keys and tried to unlock the door, but it was still unlocked, was someone still here? She closed the door behind her and shook the snow off her coat and hair. She removed her boots and put her office shoes back on, her feet protesting the feel of the hard shoes. She hung her coat and scarf up where their clients might put their coats and locked the door behind her. The office door should have been locked and she used the fire escape door like normal since she normally went to the bus stop near there. She looked around, it looked like no one was here, but then she heard something. Perhaps a sharp intake of breath. She moved quietly along the carpeted floor and looked into one of the office doors without looking at the name plate. A fairly loud snore came from the couch that was facing the desk. She glared at the couch back and walked over to see who even bothered coming to work with habits like sleeping on a couch after everyone had left with the door unlocked.

Her face flushed at what she saw, she kept telling herself since they started working together to ignore the mans advances. Diego Armando was sprawled on the couch, his long legs dangling over one arm and one arm reaching up over the other arm of the couch. The top three buttons of his red shirt were undone and she gazed at the little bit of chest that was showing. His vest was pooled beside the couch and so was his tie, she moved around to the other side of the couch to scoop them up and fold them so they wouldn't wrinkle. As she kneeled to pick them up an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into the warm lap of Diego. "Did the little Kitten enjoy the view?" his husky voice brushed against her ear and she thought she'd faint.

Her face turned scarlet as she realized he was awake and watching what she had been doing and knew she was caught. She tried to squirm away from the man but it was useless, he was stronger then her and had a good grip on her waist. "I did not. It was your fault for sleeping on the couch that wa-" she stopped her face turning a darker shade red. Diego was snuggling into her. She leapt out of his lap and whirled looking at him with wide eyes and a flushed face.

He looked up at her with a goofy grin and stood, stretching. "Sorry Kitten, you felt cold so I thought I'd warm you up. Perhaps some coffee with a bit of milk would do the trick instead," he moved over to the coffee maker in the corner of his office. She felt bad at that moment, a pang of the heart, he was only trying to help her, not molest her. She picked up his vest and tie, folded them placing them on his desk which she realized had many, many folders and papers spread out, some with coffee stains on them. She moved over to where he was standing waiting for the coffee to finish brewing and he turned to face her. She blushed and looked down and then boldly reached up and buttoned two of his three buttons leaving the last one loose. She gripped his shirt lightly. "Thank you Kitt-" she had cut him off this time, she pulled him towards her and met him part way in a very chaste kiss.

"Your welcome," she let go of him and blushed looking down. She knew she liked him but he came off as such a playboy she didn't want to trust him with her heart. His arm snaked around her waist again and he pulled her close, he stayed silent and he didn't move. She could accept him now, or reject him like she had on the couch and drink coffee instead. She blushed and buried her face in his chest, she'd trust him, only for one night. She hadn't had a one night stand or a boyfriend since she got this job. It might help her get her mind back in place if she had that one night stand with a man she liked. She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her ever so lightly. She wanted more then that, she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. When she pulled back she flushed at the look of amazement on his face from her boldness. She turned and moved back to the couch, she sat on it and patted the place beside her.

He sat down beside her and took her face in his hand, "I'm not giving you that. You deserve more then that Kitten." She looked up at him. Diego, the man she thought a playboy, knew what she had wanted and rejected her. Tears stung her eyes, her heart physically ached with a pain she never knew existed. She brushed away one tear that escaped from her eye, "You're too beautiful, too sweet for such a thing. I want to give you more then that. I want to protect you from the things that pain your heart. I don't want to be your tool to let your sexual frustrations out on." She looked at him, the waterworks halted, time stopped as she tried to comprehend what he had told her. She put her hand on his and looked at him with pure confusion, "I want you to be happy with me."

Her heart stopped, she smiled and she leaned over and kissed him. "I want to be happy with you, and you happy with me," she kissed him again, and again, and again. He leaned over her and placed her between him and the couch. His hand ran down her side and stopped at the hip where it held her ever so lightly. He kissed along the nape of her neck and she clutched at his shoulders. It had been too long since anyone had done anything like this, or said anything like he had. Tears streamed down her face, they weren't from being sad, they were from being happy. He stopped and looked at her, placing his hand on her face once more. She laughed, "Don't worry I'm fine, I'm just really happy my car broke down when it did."

"Your car… Broke down? That's why your still here?" he sounded sceptical and pulled them up into an upright position.

"Yes, I came inside to call some to get a lift but here you were snoring on the couch. Then all this happened," she looked up at him and blinked. "Could you possibly?"

"I'd give you a lift, but in this weather I'm sure it'd be safer to go just to my place. It is closer," he frowned at the window, shut against the weather. "You can trust me, but I'm not sure I can trust you to keep your hands to yourself my little Kitten." She blushed and looked at her lap, he laughed and stood. He walked back to the coffee maker and brought back two cups of coffee. She looked at his, black as the night sky, hers with milk. She took a sip, her eyebrows rose and she took another sip. "Its one of my special blends. Once we're done our coffee we'll go to my place and then in the morning I'll take you to your place before work. Sound good?" he smiled at her. She nodded her full attention on the coffee in her hands.

Moments later she was in his car shaking like a leaf. His car was across the street instead of in the parking lot. She felt like a moron for figuring no one was in the office. The lights and snow blurred together as her eyes shut slowly. She mumbled something and dozed off on her way to Diego's.


End file.
